The Time Has Come
by MattsGirl87
Summary: This is just a little song I heard that reminded me of Takato after the end of 03, it's him singing to Guilmon, about the two of them. I hope you like it, I just thought it'd be cool to read, nothing special or exciting. (I hope it doesn't get deleted or


Wow, I actually posted something!!! Amazing, huh? And some people thought I was dead, ha! Alright, all this is is a song, I'm sorry I couldn't write a great story to it and make it a song-fic, but I suck at that! So here's this little song I thought reminded me of Takato when I heard it some couple of days after the ending of 03. Enjoy! And I would love it if you reviewed, I know it's just a song, but still!! Oh yeah, I took it from the Pokémon CD, "2 B A Master".  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, ok? And I don't own the Pokémon CD, "2 B A Master", let alone Pokémon!! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Uhm, Guilmon?" Takato said, trying hard not to let his voice crack. "Yes, Takatomon?" Guilmon looked up at his best friend. Takato smiled slightly, he remembered when he used to hate that name. "Well, I, uhm," Takato stuttered and looked over to Henry and the rest of the gang. They were all talking to their own partners, and, was it true? Rika was actually sheding some tears!! "What is it?" Guilmon asked. "Oh," Takato looked back at Guilmon, "I wrote a song and Jeri helped me some, well okay, she helped me a lot, but I wrote it about us." "Oohhh, a song about me?" Guilmon smiled happily, "Am I gonna be rich and famous, Takatomon?" Takato couldn't help it anymore, he let the tears flow. "Takato? What's wrong? You're crying, was that bread not good?" Takato laughed through his tear- streaked face, "No, Guilmon, it's nothing like that....let me start over." He cleared his throat and began again, "I wrote a little song with the help of Jeri just about us, Buddy. And I'm going to read it to you and, well, the words may not make any sense to you, but I'm going to read it anyways. This might sound pretty corny if you do understand it, but here goes nothing....." Takato began to read, singing slightly, the song off a wrinkled piece of paper......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Time Has Come  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And I can see  
  
The day we met  
  
Just one moment and I knew  
  
You're my best friend  
  
'Do anything  
  
For you  
  
We've gone so far  
  
And done so much  
  
And I feel  
  
Like we've always been together  
  
Right by my side  
  
Through thick and thin  
  
You're the part of my life  
  
I'll always remember  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who would've guessed that you and I...  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
You've helped me find  
  
The strength inside  
  
And the courage  
  
To make my dreams come true  
  
How will I find  
  
Another friend  
  
Like you  
  
Two of a kind  
  
That's what we are  
  
And it seemed  
  
Like we were always winning  
  
But as our team  
  
Is torn apart  
  
I wish we could go  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
  
Somehow, some way  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
Somehow today...  
  
...we have to say goodbye  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The piece of paper was soaked from Takato's tears when he had finished the song. "Oh Guilmon, I'm gonna miss you!!!!" He grabbed Guilmon and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Now it was Guilmon's turn to cry, he began crying, also hugging Takato tightly. "Uh guys?" Henry walked up to them, "I don't want to break this up, but it's time for him to go." Terriermon was on Henry's shoulder, you could tell they had both been crying. "Right," Takato mumbled. The gang got together to say farwell to the Digimon. Everyone was crying, Calumon was crying the hardest and, not to mention, the loudest. At the last moment, before the Digimon dissapeared into the sky, Guilmon said one last thing to Takato, "Buh bye, Takatomon! Don't say goodbye, because that means we'll never see each other again!!" That was one of the wisest things Guilmon had said in his life. "See ya later, Buddy, see ya later.....it's a promise," and with that being said, Takato left with his friends, planning his next trip to the Digital World.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Audience: Oooohhhhh!!!! Ahhhh!!! Wow!!! She's not dead!!  
  
Me: ::facevaults:: Alright, besides the stupid audience there, how'd you like it? Readasaur suggested I write a little scene with the song, so I did!! Did you like it? I hope so, thanks for the suggestion! I was thinking of doing that, but I'm stupid, and I've decided to give you the credit! Now you can read and review about something instead of nothing!!! Thanks for reading, see ya later!!  
  
P.S. That stuff about goodbye meaning you'll never see that person again? I made it up! It goes like this...."I won't say 'goodbye', because that means we'll never see each other again. So I'll just say 'see ya later' because we'll meet again someday." Pretty cool, huh? 


End file.
